


Winter Break

by Winona_Ryder



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Coffee, F/F, F/M, Flu, Hot Chocolate, One Shot, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, grounded, runs away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1988-03-30
Updated: 1988-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/pseuds/Winona_Ryder
Summary: Skye, Lydia, Beetlejuice and Kira are playing in the snow. What will happen if Kira was outside in the snow in her pajamas a tank top and shorts with nothing warm on?
Relationships: Kira Hart & Beetlejuice, Skye & Lydia Deez





	Winter Break

6am early in the morning there is snow outside Kira wakes up, does her morning routine but she doesn't get dressed or has her boots on she walks out of her room and runs down the stairs out the door and starts playing in the snow making a snow family, and snow angels it's really cold outside but it doesn't really bother her, but Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice will say different.

Once 9am comes Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice wake up, do their morning routine get dressed Skye and Lydia put their warm snow clothes on it doesn't bother Beetlejuice since he is dead. They make coffee and hot chocolate and set the cups on the table for them to drink when they come back inside after having fun in the snow.

"Where do you think Kira is cause I see the snow family and snow angels she made but don't see her" Skye said.

Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice have their backs turned Kira throws snowballs at them and hides, they turn around but don't see her until they get hit with snowballs again, she starts laughing and they get hit with snowballs again.

Once she is done throwing snowballs she sees them and smiles hoping they had fun getting hit with snowballs.

She throws snow up in the air and it comes down on top of their heads and more snow starts falling, she catches snowflakes on her tongue. She giggles and runs over to Beetlejuice hugging him.

"Kira you shouldn't be out here in your pajamas and bare feet you could catch a cold or the flu, Beej doesn't need to be warm he's dead but your not, your human and need to dress warm" Lydia said.

"It doesn't bother me I'm fine don't worry I can handle it" Kira said.

They all head inside for coffee and hot chocolate, Beej poofs a blanket around Kira, sits her on his lap and she buries her head in his chest.

She puts the hot chocolate on the table and curls under the blanket still sitting on his lap. Lydia sits next to BJ drinking coffee while Skye walks over to Kira so she can talk to her.

"Guys I'm going to take Kira upstairs to her room so I can talk to her I will be right back" Skye said.

Skye takes Kira's hand and heads upstairs to her room, walks in, closes the door, sits on the end of the bed with her and talks to her.

"Kira you need to learn that you are not like BJ you need to dress warm like Lydia and Me, what I'm saying is that your grounded" Skye said.

She lays Kira under the covers and walks out of the room, heading back downstairs into the living room sitting on the couch with Lydia and BJ.

"What did you say to her cause you looked a little angry" Beetlejuice said.

"I just told her that she's not like you and that she needs to dress warm like Me and Lydia I might have told her she's grounded" Skye said.

"Isn't that what your mom did when she was a-year -old" Lydia said.

They head upstairs to their rooms, get ready for bed and fall asleep.

Kira gets out of bed, gets her warm cloak, puts it on with her black combat boots, opens the window, climbs down the pipe, on to the snowy grass, puts her hood up, walks down the street to the cemetery, opens the gate, walks in all the way to Beej's grave, and sits there hoping they don't notice that she is gone, she doesn't know that it is snowing harder and lays her head on his grave.

She starts to cough, sneeze and get dizzy she closes her eyes and tries to sleep but she can't. Beetlejuice wakes up and teleports to the cemetery, finds Kira by his grave, picks her up teleporting them both back home so they can get some sleep.

The next day Kira get's up, does her routine, heads downstairs lays on the couch with the hot rag over her eyes and head, still coughing and sneezing, she has a temperature and tries to sleep.

Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice wake up, do their routine, head downstairs into the living room, Beetlejuice picks Kira up sitting her on his lap and holds her close she still has the rag on her face.

Lydia gets some soup and juice for Kira hoping it helps heal her of the flu. Skye walks over and sits next to him and looks at Kira.

"Kira I'm sorry that I said you are grounded do you forgive me" Skye said.

Kira takes the bowl of soup and only eats a little of it, she shakes her head yes.

Beetlejuice smiles and takes the rag off Kira's face, kissing her head his cold touch seems to bring her temperature back to normal he uses his magic to heal her flu.

Kira finally smiles at him falling asleep on his chest with 3 blankets around her so she can keep warm she snuggles closer to him.


End file.
